


[Podfic] Circadian Rhythms

by AmethystAsheryn



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAsheryn/pseuds/AmethystAsheryn
Summary: This is the thing about your neural pathways expanding with practice. Sometimes you open your mouth and say a thing without meaning to, and it’s because you’re better at understanding humans than you thought you were.





	[Podfic] Circadian Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circadian Rhythms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145311) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> I lack the skill of Kevin R. Free, the narrator of the lovely Murderbot audiobooks, but I hope you enjoy all the same!

**Text:** [Circadian Rhythms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145311)

**Author:** [Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven)

**Reader:** [AmethystAsheryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAsheryn/pseuds/AmethystAsheryn)

**Length:** 08:41 (7.93 MB)

**Download:** [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bpbqc8jxlanp591/Circadian%20Rhythms.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
